


Will.I.Am

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry/Isak, Comfort after sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Isak, Intentional antagonizing, Jealous/William, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Use of Pet names, William Magnusson and Isak Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Isak goes to the first Penetrators party after Vilde, Eva, Chris, Noora and Sana arrive and sees William about to hook up with Vilde and flips his shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is absolutely no story with this pairing as far as I can see so here it is.

Isak looked at Eskild with an annoyed look on his face. "Does it look good or not? Stop fucking around."  
  
Eskild ignored him in favor of taking a sip from his cup of coffee before placing it on the table; he then looked at Isak with a mocking smile on his face. "Well, what do we have here? Need more advice from your gay guru don't you?"   
  
Isak rolled his eyes then flipped him the bird.   
  
"Just answer the question."   
  
"Hmm...Just wear that jean jacket with the black, leather arms with a white shirt underneath and a black leather pants, both of which I gave to you at the welcoming party a couple months ago," He said with a huff before picking up his coffee and turning his back to Isak.   
  
"You're joking right? That's too much, I'm just gonna wear that black turtleneck sweater that Noora gave me and that white ripped jeans that I stole from Magnus. Thanks for nothing."   
  
Eskild just shrugged before turning around and going into his room to change.   
  
It was three minutes later when he dressed and sprayed some cologne on his clothing, grabbed his phone and put it in his back pocket' he then grabbed his wallet and put that into the other pocket.   
  
"Done, done and done."   
  
Leaving his room and walking into the living room, he rolled at eyes at Eskild who was typing his life away on his phone. "Don't wait up."   
  
"Oh I won't, I never was."   
  
He closed his eyes then opened them to glare at Eskild who was ignoring him in favor of his phone.   
  
Isak just sighed then walked towards the door to leave the apartment.   
  
"Fucker," He muttered as he was walking down the hall, intent to reaching the party early.   
  
At first, he wasn't really gonna go to his boyfriend's revue party but he really didn't feel like getting high with the boys that night so here he was, dressed up and going to The Penetrators' revue party where William's entire crew would be present and hooking up with random people.   
  
Isak frowned at that then swore if he saw William hooking up with anyone he was gonna break his dick; he was positive that Chris would most definitely cheat on Iben tonight. William had told him how Chris was interested in Eva and vice versa and he could only frown at the thought of Jonas getting hurt but nothing really happened so he couldn't just go blabbing his mouth.   
  
He sighed as he walked out of the apartment complex and breathed in deeply when he inhaled the fresh air.   
  
He always loved to walk to places even though William had a car, he just loved to be able to gather his thoughts without being rushed by anyone or anything.

Life was good for him at the moment but he was betting on it lasting long.

Skepticism was his friend.

**30 minutes later**

  
He came upon William's house and bit his lip as he approached it and began walking up the stairs, nodding his head along with the soft playing music.   
  
He grinned when a couple of the guys greeted him and he began looking around the room to spot William. His eyes immediately landed on him, a smile came to his lips before disappearing when he saw William grab Vilde's hand and was about to start leading her away.   
  
He could swear that he literally saw red before he marched over to where his boyfriend was flirting with Vilde and just as he reached them and William turned his face to look at him, he slapped him as hard as he could causing his head to snap to the side and everyone's attention to focus on them.   
  
Isak looked at Vilde through narrowed eyes and she gasped and let William's hand go to scamper quickly away.   
  
William's head was still turned and Isak could see him clenching his jaw and it made him even more angry.   
  
"If you fucking think that you're gonna hook up with someone then you obviously forgot just who the fuck I am. I can forgive the past hookups but this is the final fucking straw," With that said, he grabbed William's hand and began pulling him towards the guest room, ignoring the murmurs and stares of the guests and The Penetrators.   
  
He swore he would've fucked Vilde up if she had hooked up with his man and William would've left with a bent dick.   
  
"Isak."   
  
Said boy ignored him in favor of opening the door and pulling William inside before turning around and locking the door. He then pushed William down on the bed and stood in front of him.   
  
"You don't get to hookup with others and fuck them then expect me to still be waiting patiently like some little whore for you to pay me attention."   
  
William just rolled his eyes and stare at him with a patronizing stare on his face, this just made Isak angrier and he pushed William back against the bed then straddled him.   
  
"Don't you fuck rolling your eyes at me," He hissed bending forward to lock eyes with his boyfriend.   
  
"I swear to god If you make me angry I'm gonna make sure you can't use your dick again."   
  
Said guy snorted and smirked at him. "Oh please, you'd fucking miss this cock."   
  
Isak smirked at him. "Well, that would be true but as it is, there are many other willing cocks around, including Chris'. I mean, I've always wanted to be pounded by Chris since I first saw him."   
  
Clenching his teeth, William glared at him before flipping them over, causing a yelp to erupt from Isak.   
  
"Hmm. You think I'm gonna let you sit on someone else's dick?" He asked with an incredulous look on his face before pinning Isak's hands to the bed before he could possibly slap him again.   
  
"It's only fair since you've been fucking whores behind my back," He spat.   
  
William only huffed out a laugh then stared at him. "You really think anyone's gonna fuck you when they know you belong to me?"   
  
"You'd be surprised," Was his retort... It had the desired effect of making William angry.   
  
"Isak."   
  
"William," He mocked then gasped when both his hands were grabbed and placed above his head. William made sure to hold them down with one of his hands before he worked on removing Isak's pants.   
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"   
  
"What does it look like?" He said sarcastically.   
  
Isak only glared at him and kept his legs locked so the other couldn't pull down his pants but William only squeezed his manhood which elicited a gasp from him and momentarily distracted him.   
  
Smirking broadly, he quickly removed Isak's pants and threw it behind him.   
  
"Watch the pants," He started with a smirk. "The guy I took them off of wants them back."   
  
William paused and frowned at him before letting him go to turn around and pick up the discarded pants.   
  
Isak grinned when he saw him checking the tag before his hands balled into fists and he slammed the pants on the ground.   
  
"What?" He teased.   
  
"Whose pants are those? I know your fucking size and those don't belong to you. "   
  
Isak only gave him a mocking smile before stretching and sitting up on the bed.   
  
"You're not the only one who loves sex, William."   
  
Said guy narrowed his eyes at him before he walked towards the bed and bent his face in line with Isak's. "You're mine, Isak Valtersen," He stated before connecting their lips, brutally plundering Isak's mouth until the boy's lips became swollen from the force.   
  
Isak groaned and sighed closer to William. "Do you want to break up?"   
  
Obviously startled from the question, William frowned at him before connecting their lips for half a minute before pulling away. "Why would I want that?" He asked patiently before moving forward and pushing Isak back down on the bed. He then proceeded to flip them around and Isak bit his lip before he rose up and straddled him.   
  
"Because you don't seem to be satisfied with only me," He answered matter-of-factly.   
  
William sighed then rolled his eyes at him. "This again?"   
  
Isak looked at him in shock before getting off of him and picking his pants from off the floor.   
  
"You know what? Go and hook up with whoever the fuck you want, while you're at it you can even fuck them," He hissed through clenched teeth before he turned around and began walking towards the door only to gasp when his hips were gripped and he was pulled quite easily back towards the bed and he yelped when he collided with William's chest.   
  
"You're not going anywhere." William whispered in his ear causing him to shiver and bite his lip from the feeling.   
  
"Let me go, William. I'm sick and tired of this. You and every single one of The Penetrators are the same so let me go and just look for someone else."   
  
Sighing softly, William wrapped his arms around him and put his chin on his shoulder then turned his mouth towards his ear.   
  
"I'm sorry. I've been an asshole, I know that but there's no way that I'm letting you go, Isak. You belong to me, Body, Heart and Mind."   
  
Isak only snorted. "Did you forget to add Soul?"   
  
"No... I didn't, because I can't own your Soul as much as I would like that but back to what I was saying. You're right, I do hook up with a lot of people but I haven't had sex with anyone but yo-"   
  
Isak immediately cut him off.   
  
"Yet girls are walking around with The Penetrators hoodie with your name highlighted in red."   
  
William only clenched his jaw and glared at the door from where he could see under Isak's chin.   
  
"Those are from before we got together, I haven't slept with anyone else but you since we got together."   
  
Rolling his eyes, Isak turned his head to face him causing William to move his head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes.   
  
"If I hadn't showed up, you would've planned to sleep with Vilde."   
  
William frowned at him. "Who's Vilde?"   
  
"That girl who you were obviously gonna hook up with before I came," He said with an incredulous look on his face.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"You're the biggest asshole I know, William."   
  
He only shrugged then bent forward and connected their lips in a slow but passionate kiss. Isak had to sigh at the familiarity and tenderness of it and all he could do was lean more into his boyfriend to get his lips properly ravished.   
  
"You love me, baby?" William asked after releasing Isak's lips.   
  
"I don't know, do I? Should I?"   
  
"Stop fucking around and answer the question," He said, annoyance plainly written across his face.   
  
Isak laughed at him then pecked his lip softly before pulling back.   
  
"Hmm... I don't hate you."   
  
"Isak."   
  
Rolling his eyes at William's tone, he connected their lips once more and moaned when William took over and sucked the life out of his tongue.   
  
"Just answer me." He muttered after pulling away, leaving Isak to pant at how aggressive he was.   
  
"Fine! Yes, I do love you... unfortunately."   
  
Smirking at him, William slackened his hold on his hips and pivoted him around to properly straddle his lap. He then pulled the jeans from his hand and threw them at the door.   
  
"You never did answer my question, whose jeans are those?"   
  
Isak only rolled his eyes.   
  
"I stole them from Magnus, William. Happy now?"   
  
Said guy only nodded with a smirk. "Yes...yes I am. Don't joke about stuff like that again AND don't try to justify it with my past actions," He emphasized when he saw Isak about to cut in.   
  
"Whatever."   
  
"Now, I'm tired of talking. Let's fuck."   
  
"You know, I just told you I loved you."   
  
"And your point is?" He asked with a deadpanned look on his face.   
  
"Stop being a fucking asshole and tell me you love me or you aren't getting any ass tonight. If I find out you looked elsewhere I'm breaking your dick."   
  
William sighed then looked at Isak who was looking at him silently, waiting for an answer.   
  
"Isak Valtersen, I love you. I love how your hole clenches around my cock, I love how much you make the most delicious noises I have ever heard and I love your blowjob worthy lips which you use to suck the soul out of my dick."   
  
By the end of his little speech, Isak was blushing madly and he punched William in the shoulder. The other only rolled his eyes.   
  
"Don't be so vulgar."   
  
"Ugh... Can we fuck now? I'm sick of talking."   
  
"I really don't know how I fell in love with you, you douche-bag," He murmured before snaking his hand to William's pants and undoing the button.   
  
Without replying, William lifted his hips, not even struggling with Isak's added weight on his legs and let the boy pull both his pants and boxers down; he then sat back down and pulled his pants and boxers off all the way and threw them on the floor.   
  
He smirked at Isak who moaned at the feeling of his cock on his butt.   
  
He looked Isak in the eyes then used both hands to grip the other's boxers only to tear a huge hole in the crotch and back up to his tailbone.   
  
Isak scoffed at him and gave him a deadpanned look. "I could've just took them off."   
  
"Where's the fun in that? I want something to squeeze your ass with around my dick while I plow you."   
  
"William just shut up," He murmured with an embarrassed blush.   
  
William just shrugged and placed three fingers to his mouth.   
  
Isak opened his mouth and William slowly pushed them in; he looked his boyfriend in the eyes and swirled his tongue around the digits, moaning when William began slowly thrusting them in his mouth.   
  
Biting his lip, he continued toying with Isak before gesturing for him to open his mouth, which he did. He then moved the digits down to Isak hole and circled the rim teasingly, all the while looking Isak straight in the eyes.   
  
"Gonna fuck you so good, baby," He groaned, closing his eyes as his three fingers breached Isak's empty hole.   
  
Isak bit his lip to stop from sobbing as William pushed his fingers all the way inside him. "Please," He begged, softly.   
  
William didn't even open his eyes and instead began slowly dragging his fingers inside Isak before moving them towards where he knew Isak's prostate was and he smirked when he heard his boy sob then grip his shoulder to press down on the fingers.   
  
"M-More," He groaned as he began riding William's fingers, gasping when they picked up speed and began practically pistoning his inside.   
  
"Ahh... Baby! M-More! Please!"   
  
William smirked then pulled his fingers free causing Isak to whine and he wiped his fingers on the bed sheets then placed his cock at Isak's rim only for said boy to gasp and stop his hand.   
  
"You are not putting that in without some kind of lube."   
  
William groaned and glared at him before gesturing to the bottle of cream on the dresser.   
  
Isak shrugged then got up and walked towards the dresser to get the bottle before coming back to sit on his lap then handed it to him.   
  
William sighed and opened it before almost emptying the contents on his cock and threw the bottle on the ground; he hissed when Isak massaged the cream on his cock slowly before pulling his hand away and positioning the tip at the slightly stretched passage.   
  
"Ready or not," He grunted before he began slowly pushing into the tight heat of Isak's hole and he couldn't help the groan which came from his lips when Isak clenched down on him.   
  
"Isak."   
  
Isak smiled then frowned as the huge manhood began stretching him even more and he struggled to breathe as his man bottomed out.   
  
"Fuuuuck," He sobbed, clenching around William only to get slapped on the ass.   
  
William moved his hand to the waistband of Isak's torn boxers and gripped it tightly causing Isak to reflexively clench his butt and he had to moan at the feeling around him dick.   
  
"So tight, baby. Clench as much as you can," He breathed out only to gasp when Isak did just that and was practically constricting his cock with his walls leaving no empty space.   
  
Isak gasped as William began moving his hips and he screamed when his man located his prostate and began speeding up his movements to pound his g-spot.   
  
"Uhh... Baby, please! Faster!" He sobbed as William suddenly got up off the bed and moved over to the wide expanse of wall next to the dresser and carefully moved his back against it while continuing to grip the waistband of Isak's boxers.   
  
William rested his face against Isak's collarbone and began pounding harder and faster into his boyfriend's wanton hole.   
  
Isak began sobbing uncontrollably and gripped William's shoulders while try to move away from the thick meat pistoning his prostate without mercy.   
  
"William!" He wailed loudly. "Slow down!"   
  
William smirked, sweat beading down his forehead, causing his hair to stick to his face; he closed his eyes and frustrated tears strolled down his face as Isak's hand found their way under his shirt and began clawing at his back.   
  
"Willllll... P-Please! Go deeper!" He wailed, clawing at his man's back when William's hand which was holding him up pushed his butt down on his cock while the other continued gripping the waistband of his boxers to squish his butt down more on his cock.   
  
"Hmmm, so fucking good!"   
  
William moaned when Isak's mouth found his and all he could hear was the other sobbing into their kiss, tears landing on his nose.   
  
"Baby, please!"   
  
In reply, he pulled back from Isak's lips to watch as the boy literally cried as his orgasm hit him full force and he moaned as Isak's hole spasmed around his cock, dragging his orgasm from him.   
  
"Will!" He wailed at the over-sensitivity as William continued dragging his cock inside him before stopping when Isak pounded at his back.   
  
"You okay?" He asked softly, pulling Isak away from the wall and towards the bed where he put his knees on and moved closer to the pillows to carefully rest the boy's still shaking body.   
  
"William?" He moaned when the other boy carefully pulled his manhood from inside of him, resulting in cum to slowly trickle out of the overly battered and swollen red entrance.   
  
Isak could only shiver at the feeling then smiled when William lied down next to him and pulled his body closer to his before wrapping his arms around him.   
  
"You okay?" He repeated worriedly.   
  
Isak nodded slowly and burrowed his face into William's neck.   
  
William could only listen as his boyfriend sobbed softly into his neck; he wasn't worried about it as Isak always reacted the same way after a brutal pounding.   
  
He moved his hand closer and used his cum to massage around the battered entrance and Isak gripped him tightly.   
  
"Shhh, it's okay, baby. You sure you're alright or do you want me to continue massaging?"   
  
Isak looked up at him with a tear-stained face. "K-Keep massaging," He said softly, his voice cracking after all that screaming.   
  
Nodding at his reply, William continued his ministrations while working on calming Isak down.   
  
"You know I love you right?" He murmured.   
  
Isak let out a soft laugh then pecked his lips. "I know you do, baby. I just can't help antagonizing you."   
  
William only rolled his eyes and dipped a finger inside the abused hole only to laugh when Isak whined and hit him in the chest.   
  
"I'm already fucked out, don't you have any mercy left in you?!"   
  
"Nope."   
  
Isak only rolled his eyes then looked into William's eyes.   
  
"I love you too, Will."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I tried to capture the originality of the characters so that it's not too ooc. Hope it worked :)


End file.
